


暮阳少年

by EricA07



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricA07/pseuds/EricA07
Summary: 街舞社新人转校生豆原一成在更衣室里遇见了满脸血的鹤房汐恩
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩／豆原一成
Kudos: 9





	暮阳少年

望着有气无力铺在操场上的夕阳，豆原一成在窗前停留了两秒，又很快地跑开。

通往更衣室的路上已经没有人，也许整个学校里都没几个人了，豆原一成不知道。

今天是周五，社团活动结束后，一群咋咋呼呼的小伙子们决定去学校附近的烤肉店聚餐，一路上推推搡搡直到校门口，豆原一成才想起来作业落在社团的更衣室。

「果咩果咩。」豆原一成双手合十举在狗狗眼前说抱歉。

「麻美酱今天怎么丢三落四的我们在店里等你你快点不然只能来买单了噢！」

豆原一成朝小伙伴大力挥手后，转身向活动中心跑去。

没多久就来到更衣室门口，豆原按下门把手，没锁，他便直接推开门进去。

就着窗外昏黄的夕阳，豆原轻车熟路地走到自己柜前，然后翻箱倒柜地找那几张可怜巴巴被他落下的试卷。

当豆原把半个身子塞进储物柜里时，他突然听到有人在咳嗽。

起初他以为是幻觉，直到又一阵剧烈的咳嗽从更衣室另一侧传来。

豆原吓了一跳，胳膊上夹着为了找试卷而暂时翻出来的训练衫就探头出去张望。

“谁？”豆原试着高声问道。

回答的仍旧只有几声咳嗽声。

他壮起胆向声源走去。

虽然有了一些心理准备，豆原还是被眼前突然出现的场景吓到扶墙。

一个栗子头少年背靠着一排柜子席地而坐，低着头，身上穿着的白色校服衬衫上有一片深红色的血渍，确切的说，整个衬衫又皱又脏的，男生的手臂上、肩上都有几道很浅的划伤留下血痕。

听到豆原的脚步声，少年抬起头来——额头上有磕碰的痕迹，左眼眼皮已经微微肿起，嘴角的伤口让人发憷，脸上也有不少细小的伤口。

受伤的人只是瞟了豆原一眼，然后用手撑地摆正坐姿，立起一边膝盖，让自己看上去不是那么狼狈，然而并没有什么效果。

呆呆地盯着眼前的人七八秒后，豆原才大叫一声冲回自己的柜子，翻出被收在最底层的便携医用药箱。

豆原还特地洗了干净的毛巾回到那个人边上，在他面前坐下来，豆原举着毛巾示意自己想帮助他清洗一下伤口。

是个好人。鹤房汐恩看着白色毛巾和一脸讨好地释放善意的豆原一成想，扶了三百个老奶奶过马路的那种。

纠结了半天，鹤房汐恩败给那双透亮的眼睛——不答应的话，他太可怜了——鹤房自我解释道。

“我自己来吧。”鹤房汐恩开口，声音有点沙哑，但却藏不住少年气。

豆原看着对方伸过来的混合着血渍与灰尘的手说：“还是我来吧。”

鹤房目光灼灼地望向豆原，豆原觉得他的眼珠在小范围的晃动，像波光粼粼的水面。豆原毫不畏惧地直视回去，眼里充斥着不含杂质的真诚。

最终鹤房闭起眼向后靠，把后脑勺抵在冰冷的柜门上，一副行吧随便你的架势。

豆原挪过去，小心翼翼地从手臂上的伤开始擦拭，伤口虽多但都是些轻伤，大概是被人揍倒在地时的擦伤。豆原举着鹤房的手臂，手臂触碰起来比想象中要柔软一些。诚实地说，豆原一开始以为这种会跟别人打架斗殴的小混混怎么着也应该拥有硬邦邦的肌肉。

结果好像还不如我。豆原一边擦一边偷偷想。

再重新洗干净一遍毛巾后，豆原凑近了开始擦脸。

用毛巾包着食指，豆原用他最大限度的温柔对待他手下的这张惨不忍睹的脸。鹤房仍然紧闭双眼，但从他颤抖的毛茸茸的睫毛和脸部肌肉僵硬的触感可以推断，他正强忍着疼痛。

男生别扭地别着半张脸，脸上写满了不屑与倔强。

幼稚，但是意外地可爱。

擦干净后豆原翻找着药箱，准备给他继续消毒、上药。找齐药品后豆原转过身看那个咬牙打算装一直哑巴一言不发的人。

收拾干净后的男生竟然有些好看，破裂的伤口配合他五官本来的锐利感，按理来说应该是扑面而来的戾气，豆原却感觉到一点……委屈？

豆原盯着他的鼻梁和嘴唇出神。虽然有些失礼，但怎么说，好看的人多看两眼，谁都不会嫌多吧？

上药仍旧是从手臂开始。

豆原乖巧跪坐在自己腿上，低头专心跟伤口斗争。鹤房只看得到豆原黑色脑袋上的漩，黑色的短发看上去蓬松柔软，手感一定极佳。

等两只手臂都处理好后，豆原满意地抬头，再次对上鹤房直勾勾的双眼。

是个丝毫不客气的人吗。豆原好奇。他能看到对方眼神里有着很浓烈的情绪，却又说不上来是什么。

“你把衬衫脱了我检查一下身上还有别的伤口吗。”豆原一副理所应当的样子，“你能站起来对吧？”

鹤房点点头，然后曲起脚扶着着柜子准备站起来，摇摇欲坠的样子让豆原赶紧也站起来上去扶他。

鹤房以豆原为支撑点站好后，背过身开始弯腰脱衣服。

鹤房扯着后领一下将衬衫提到颈部，背部的肌肉便骤然充满了豆原的显像管。松松垮垮地挂在髋部的短裤，豆原眼神顺着逐渐露出的脊椎弯曲的形状一直向上。他好白。豆原不自觉地咬着自己开始变得干燥的下唇。

衬衫完全脱下后被抓在手里，鹤房转过身，看到豆原的视线扫过自己裸露的胸膛，热气一瞬间爬上脸颊。

两个大男人为什么要脸红啊我操！鹤房有些烦躁害羞的抓了两把头发。强制忽略自己心中掠过的微妙的想法。

“你身上没什么大的伤口。”豆原看了一圈说到。

“嗯。”

“那校服上的血……”

“别人的。”鹤房简单地回答，并没有想要解释更多的意思。

豆原试图聊些什么让气氛放松：“你是街舞社的吗？”

鹤房沉默。

但这没法阻止豆原继续开口：“应该不是，我没见过你。对了，我是豆原。“豆原抬起眉毛暗示轮到对方自我介绍。

鹤房犹豫一下，还是诚实回答：“我是鹤房。“没等豆原想到下一个话题，鹤房就难得的先开口道：“你是街舞社的？”

聊到自己喜欢的跳舞，豆原不免心情愉悦，话多起来：“是啊，不然我怎么会在这有柜子，你别一脸不相信，说到跳舞我还是挺有自信的，不信你可以来看我们的演出，下个月有艺术节的汇演，我可以给你安排个好位置……好了，你头低一点，轮到脸了。“

鹤房顺从地低头凑近，已经到了近得过分的距离。

豆原看着眼前突然放大的脸，脸上所有的细节一览无余。

没有像之前那样闭起眼，鹤房就那样盯着豆原的全部动作，看他若无其事地举起棉签，小心翼翼地替自己擦拭伤口。

即便紧咬着牙槽也无法阻止倒抽气的嘶嘶声从鹤房唇边流出来，豆原柔和了表情，动作更加轻缓。

鹤房数完豆原脸上的痣，再打算数一数他浓密纤长的睫毛，这显然是个难度为十的挑战，豆原每眨一下眼，颤动的睫毛会让鹤房思绪混乱。

顶着对方肆无忌惮地视线，豆原只能集中全力将注意力放在伤口上，以此控制他莫名正在加速的心跳。但这实在是太艰难了，豆原甚至能感受到鹤房身上辐射出来的带着诱惑分子的热量。

于是他决定换一种方法，通过聊天来分散精力：“说起来，我其实是一个月前才转校过来的。“

“怪不得。“鹤房的回答有点奇怪，但此时豆原一下没法注意到。

“选择这所学校的一个很重要的原因，是朋友告诉我这个学校的街舞社有个舞蹈风格和个性都很强烈的人，”豆原很少会主动对陌生人谈论太多自己的私事，特别是关于转学这件事。但今天，他大概是被外星人连接脑电波了吧，“我性格有些慢热吧，经常被人说台风不明显，想着说那就过来交流学习一下。结果过来后发现社团里的大家好像水平都……”

这句话大概逗笑了鹤房，他心情突然变好许多：“你朋友骗你的，他只是想把你拐过来。”

“那倒没有，他没骗我，学校街舞社之前确实有一个风格浓烈的人，”豆原认真地解释道，“只是我办完转学手续后，那个人退社了。”

鹤房收敛笑容，“你认识他？”

“当然啊，我知道大家都叫他sion，不过他不认识我，”豆原感受到鹤房投来充满强烈质疑的目光，接着说，“而且说实话，我没见过他。”

鹤房嘴角抽动了一下，扯到伤口，让他表情有一瞬间的扭曲。“你没看过他跳舞的视频？”

盖上药水瓶盖，豆原做了一个无所谓的动作：“既然他已经退队，再去找视频来看，只会让我惋惜为什么没能跟他一起跳舞吧，这样的话，也许会影响我一段时间的情绪——当然这取决于那个人跳得究竟有多好——但如果真的让我觉得很可惜，这真是……“

鹤房猝不及防地吻上了豆原，太糟糕了四个字还未说出口，便被严严实实地堵了回去。

豆原瞪大双眼，脑袋卡壳一时间无法接收眼下情况的信息，趁着豆原无法做出反应的空档，鹤房的舌头毫不客气地入侵到豆原嘴里。豆原只感受到一股强大不可抗拒的力量将他拉近鹤房，腰部以下被死死扣在对方身上，鹤房灵巧的舌尖滑过他的嘴唇与牙齿，逐渐深入。豆原的舌头下意识地往回缩，却摆脱不了对方的追逐。

这突如其来的强吻像咒语般定住豆原，惊讶、羞涩与隐藏于内心深处就要破壳而出的欣喜被粗暴地糅合在一起，让他头晕目眩，不知该做些什么。

直到鹤房突然叫了一声，往后退了半个身位。

豆原不自觉意犹未尽地舔过嘴唇，满脸疑惑地望向鹤房。

“你，棉签戳到我的伤口了。”鹤房抬起刚刚被戳到的手臂，语气充满无辜，“所以，你想不想…“

这一次豆原垂下手，将药瓶随手抛进药箱，伴随着药瓶相互磕碰的清脆声音，豆原手臂环上鹤房的脖子，主动吻住鹤房的唇，然后半张嘴，迎接鹤房。

暗示到这个份上，鹤房当然二话不说，扶着豆原的腰，然后猛地压在一旁的柜子上。

撞击柜子发出的巨大声音在更衣室上空盘旋，豆原没感觉到疼痛，只有鹤房隔着衣料散发出来的热量笼罩着他。

当豆原快要窒息在那个漫长而激烈的吻里的前一秒，鹤房停止了这个吻，唇与唇之间相隔不过几毫米的保持着姿势，两人都有节奏地喘着气，直到鹤房伸出舌头，舔过豆原嘴角不知道属于谁的津液。

接着鹤房像品尝上等佳肴般舔舐过豆原弧度漂亮的下颚，然后一路往下到脖子，到肩膀，并在肩窝出留下一串痕迹。

手自然也不会闲着，从豆原的衣摆处滑入，贴上他已经开始发烫的皮肤，一只手揽着腰，一只手则画着圈地往上游走，在触碰到有些发硬的乳头后停了下来，戏弄地揉捏着它。

在一阵调戏过后，鹤房终于察觉到豆原的短袖实在是太碍事了，干脆地两下便将上衣除净，鹤房重新吻上豆原，在豆原分心时轻而易举地分开了他的双腿。

下体早就挺立的豆原扭动着贴上鹤房，伸手去解鹤房的裤带，着急中却怎么也解不开，鹤房无声地笑起来，双手覆盖上豆原的手。豆原羞耻地把头埋进鹤房的肩头，让鹤房用双手带着自己来解开他的皮带，然后是自己的。

隔着内裤的相互摩擦让豆原脚底发飘，当鹤房的手伸入裤子里，整个手掌包裹住他的性器时，他险些脚软的坠下去，多亏鹤房手快的捞住了他。

把整个重心都靠在鹤房身上，豆原冲鹤房耳边软软地吐气，任由对方褪下自己最后的屏障。当一切都暴露在空气中，他们只想要更靠近对方。

两人的衣物被踢到了角落，豆原用左脚勾住鹤房的腰把他拉近。首次毫无保留地触碰到对方，两人都禁不住呻吟一声，而后又对望着笑起来。鹤房拍拍豆原的臀部，然后一手托着豆原抬起的左腿，一手往下摸索。当找寻到豆原柔软而炽热的洞口后，鹤房轻轻舔舐着豆原的耳廓，用低沉的声音在他耳边说道：“放松，好吗？”

豆原用力地点头。

速度缓慢地将中指推进，这已经比想象中困难太多。豆原实在是太紧了，每往前推进一厘米，鹤房都能感受到豆原紧绷的身体。

这样不行。鹤房抽出中指，将豆原的左腿放下，扫视一圈四周。

“怎么了？”豆原不满地抱怨，双手环上鹤房的腰。

鹤房吻了豆原的嘴角，“怕你受伤。”

“可以多试几次，没关系的。”

鹤房看到了不远处地上的药箱，重新勾起微笑，对豆原说：“等我一下。“

疑惑地点头，豆原看着鹤房走向药箱。豆原紧紧靠在柜子上防止自己因为无力而滑落。经过一通翻找，鹤房手上拿着个瓶子，一边扭开盖子，一边走回来。豆原眯起眼，看清那是自己不知道什么时候放进去的甘油。

重新回到原来的姿势，鹤房挤了甘油裹在手指上。滑腻的甘油使得这一次的推进变得容易起来，虽然一开始甘油的冰凉让豆原忍不住缩了一下，但很快就适应下来，在鹤房不断地亲吻中，迎接第二根手指的到来。

豆原的内壁触感光滑而极具包容性。鹤房故意曲起手指逗弄着眼前人，作为报复，豆原咬破了鹤房的嘴唇。

合着口腔中的血腥味，鹤房说：“我要进去了。“

以无声的拥抱为答复，豆原下意识抬高了左腿。

手指被抽出后的空落感不到两秒便瞬间被鹤房火热的分身填满。豆原猝不及防地尖叫起来，赶紧捂住自己的嘴。

“没关系，这里没有别人，怎么叫都行。“

像是为了印证这句话，鹤房抓紧豆原的臀部开始一下一下用力顶上，整个分身都没入两股之间，凶猛而卖力地抽插起来。鹤房的分身在紧实的窄道内横冲直撞，放肆地冲向更深处。鹤房的分身实在是比看上去大太多。七零八落的呻吟开始从豆原嘴里吐露出来。

我包裹着他，他在我身体里。这样的想法让豆原激动万分，紧紧掐着鹤房的手臂，配合着抽插节奏扭动臀部。感受到豆原的动情配合，鹤房勾着豆原结实的左腿加速冲刺，情欲升腾后的气味，抽插发出的渍渍水声，囊袋拍打地啪啪声和两个人无法控制地喘息与呻吟，相互搅拌着洒在空间本就不大的更衣室里。豆原被快感包围，无意识夹紧后穴，鹤房的人生中第一次感受到自己的意志被夺走，恐慌之余，更多的是被欲望裹挟着向怀里已经软成一滩水的豆原索取更多。

百来下抽插后，鹤房突然放缓速度，贴着豆原的脑袋说，“你可以把另一边腿也抬起来。“

豆原在犹豫，鹤房看起来比自己都要轻。

鹤房酥酥麻麻地抚摸着他光滑的大腿根部，用令人安心的语气说道：“没关系的，你只要把腿勾上来，我抱着你。“

于是豆原缓慢抬起右腿，鹤房纹丝不动地托着豆原，让豆原不禁收紧了夹在鹤房身上的两条腿。

没等豆原做什么，鹤房便抱着他再次狠狠压上了柜门。

这一次鹤房换了节奏，他缓慢的抽出分身直到尖端停在入口处，再猛烈地撞击进去。豆原紧实的内壁挤压着他的分身，皮下感受器发出尖锐愉悦的嘶叫。“啊…呃啊…受…受不了…嗯啊”不断的撞击让豆原早已不堪承受地浪叫起来，他面部发烫有些羞耻，但终究抵不过此刻的美妙。

任何东西都无可比拟的快感炸裂在豆原胸口，使他无法控制地仰起头。豆原脑袋死死抵着身后的柜子，手指无意识地拉扯鹤房的发尾。

完美的颈部线条展现在鹤房眼前，鹤房不由分说地咬上豆原的喉结，留下深浅不一的牙印。绝妙的窒息感从后面紧紧扼住豆原的喉咙，让他颤抖不已。

豆原半张着眼，眼眶中噙着浅浅的泪水，迷离的眼神让鹤房甘愿沉溺其中。而眼眶周围泛起的不自然的潮红，是最有效的催情剂。

低沉压抑的呻吟从鹤房喉咙底部流出，牵着一连串短促的喘息。他听到情欲溅落在地的声音，他的理智被拉成一根崩断边缘的细线，细线两端是豆原清澈却通红的双眼。

而豆原，不知道自己究竟是要被压进柜子里，还是嵌入鹤房的身体里。

他们在一次鹤房的分身疯狂咬噬豆原的前列腺时同时达到高潮。

精疲力尽的豆原靠在鹤房的臂弯里，突然抬起头看着鹤房的脸，伸手过去。鹤房并不闪躲，等待豆原的下一步动作。豆原将手覆盖在鹤房的眉骨上，鹤房直挺的鼻梁顶着他的小指，然后他侧翻过手掌顺着脸部滑下，至下颚，至锁骨，至胸腔，最后停在若隐若现的腹肌上。豆原起先恶作剧一般地一通乱按，而后变为极具挑逗性地抚摸。“我真想俯下身一块一块地舔过它们，”豆原满脸纯情地说，“我终于说出来了。”

鹤房僵硬地抓住豆原不安分的手，“别急，有的是机会。”

-

十五分钟之后，他们在长凳上又做了一次，或者两次，一直持续到他们再也没有力气动弹，持续到他们忘记周围的一切，以及他们是谁。

-

之后的一周里，豆原都没有再见过鹤房。

每次关上更衣室柜门的时候他都会恍惚，想起那个充斥着汗水，血腥与荷尔蒙味道的傍晚，和鹤房嘴里若有若无的甜味。

他确定它们是真实的。

星期一放学后的社团训练，豆原满脸困倦。

他昨天睡得很晚，躺在自己的床上幻想着鹤房抚摸舔舐着自己，幻想着自己蹲下吞吐着鹤房的性器，幻想着鹤房趴在自己身上操得自己小声求饶，幻想着这些，豆原结结实实的来了一发，然后心情复杂的睡着了。

实在太困了，豆原少见地躲在后排低着头眯眼听社长训话。

他说街舞社两个月前退社的头号人气成员回来了。  
他说让我们欢迎鹤房汐恩。

在一片欢呼中，豆原睁开双眼，穿过众多队友的脑袋，一眼看到单手插兜一脸冷酷嘴角却又掩饰不住得意的鹤房，他嘴角的绷带在灯光下格外显眼。

豆原一成忍不住大笑起来。

-

“你既不知道我的全名，又不知道我的长相……一成你真的是想来跟我交流学习的吗？”

“当然啊，其实关于汐恩哥，我一直全部都知道。”

-

-Fin.-


End file.
